Golden Days
by Xx.jelli.bean.xX
Summary: As we go back to where this whole thing started, watch as these two life-long best friends become closer than they intended. William Afton and his companion, Scott Cawthon are willing to get their hands dirty to keep their little secret a secret. What happenes to them is for you to find out.
1. Pilot

_**Hey everyone! Jelli here! With a brand new series: Golden Days! I really**_ _**hope you do enjoy!**_

 _ **FNAF**_ _**belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

 _ **And before any hate starts**_ , _**yes, this is a chapter from my other series Back To There.**_ _**If you haven't read it yet, why don't you head over there as well and read some more of**_ _**my content.**_ _**Anyway, thank you for the support.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Year of 19XX**

 **December 4th**

It was just like any other day at Freddy's: children running around laughing, employees hurrying, parents watching their child. Speaking of children, where was mine?

"Daddy! Daddy! I want to play with her!" A little girl tugs on my pant leg.

"Ah there you are princess, I was looking for you!" I lift her up into my arms and give her a warm embrace.

"But Daddy, I want to go to her! You told me I had to wait, and I've waited too much!" She squirms in my arms and points at the brand new animatronic.

"Ah darling, why don't you play with someone else? Like Mr. Afton's little girl, Elizabeth?" I set my daughter down and gesture her towards the small girl across the restaurant with pigtails and a violet dress.

"But she's Mr. Afton's daughter Daddy. She doesn't like me," she looks at me with her brilliant blue eyes, tears lining them.

I sigh. "Alright, just bring someone with you please, and make sure there's always an adult around." She had this way of persuasion that worked every time. Just like her father.

"Thanks Daddy!" She runs off, and I resume to my paperwork. I smile and put my pen down, covering my face with my hands.

Before I can stop, tears bleed into the papers on the desk. Moments later, Will walks in.

"Guess what Henry. Just take a wild guess." He says and swirls a key ring on his index finger. There's a pause. "Wait what's wrong?" He kneels next to me.

I remove my hands from my eyes and sniff. "It's not fair," I croak. It feels like there's a rock in my throat.

"Henry, what's not fair, what happened?" His expression show his genuineness. His heart ached to see me cry.

"I don't understand anymore." I look down, tears dribbling down my face like rain on a glass pane. William lifts my head up to look at him as he wipes away my tears.

"I'm always here for you, no matter what I'll be here for you. I don't know where I'd be without you Henry." He smiles his sad smile, the edges slightly turning down.

We look into each others eyes, searching for something to say. I tilt my head slowly and draw my head nearer and nearer to his. He wasn't pulling away. Our lips meet and I feel his tongue sneak it's way into my mouth. His lips were orgasmically soft and inviting. I slide closer to the edge of my seat, grabbing William's waist. I feel my dick slightly harden as his hand slides from my waist nearer to my crotch. Please feel me. I want you to touch me Will. Please.

He breaks the kiss.

"I've gotta go." He says and rushes off.

I run my hands through my hair and relive what just happened. Holy shit I'm gay. For my best bud since childhood. Well, if you say knocking my glasses off my face everyday and stealing my books being on friendly terms.

As I finish the last small stack of papers, I hear a scream come from the dining hall. I jump out of my chair and see what all the panic is about. A woman, in her early twenties, is pointing at the large present box. It's open and empty. Where's my baby? I look around. Where's William? Is he with her? Outside. She's outside. I reach for the door, but the same woman stops me.

"It's out there." Her hand grips my shoulder surprisingly tight. Her eyes withhold secrets I dare not seek the end of. The Guardian was out there.

I break free of her hold and run outside in the cold rain. Where is she?

"Staci! Staci!" I yell. Is she gone? She can't. She can't. The rising sweat on my forehead is about as cold as the rain pouring down on my, soaking every inch of my body.

I run into the alley. There she is. And there was the thin animatronic hugging her. I fall to my knees next to my little girl and hear footsteps splashing in the small puddles.

"Henry." It was William.

I look up at him, my tears mixing with the rain.

He stands there for a minute, confused, shocked, mournful; I don't know what he was thinking.

"Come on. Bring her in the back."

He walks closer, and picks up my deceased child. "Follow me."

My feet move without thought, following William into the back.

"You can stay at my house. I don't want you to be all alone in yours." He lays the body down on the table. "I've been working on something. I think I can bring your daughter back."

 _ **Hehe I**_ _**love my smol boys.**_ _**They're so sweet and**_ _**ahh! I love em love em love em! Anyway I**_ _**really do hope you all enjoyed.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	2. The Calm Before The Storm

_**Hey everyone, Jelli here! With another chapter of Golden Days! I really can't wait until this fanfic gets going. I really love these two. And I hope you love them too. Anyway, into the story.**_

 _ **FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon**_

"She can dance. She can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating ballons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can dispense ice cream."

"With all due respect, those weren't the design choices we were curious about Mr. Afton."

 _20 years earlier_

He unlocks the door and turns to me with a bright smile plastered on his face. The big sign standing proudly above the doors say "Fredbear's Family Diner".

"Can you believe it Will?"

His innocent smile brought was contagious. "Well, it's in front of us, isn't it?"

"And were gonna be bosses! _Bosses_ William."

"We're so old." I laugh and he punches me in the arm.

"We're only like, in our twenties," Henry says and turns around to walk in the building.

"Heh, and I have a fucking wedding coming up." I run my hand through my hair. Where did time go?

He looks back and smiles. "And I'm gonna be a best man."

I laugh at his excitement. "Yes you are."

The restaurants empty halls stand like an abandoned shell. We both look around the soon to be pizzeria.

This place had opportunity and potential. And that was just what I needed. Not for the reasons you believe however.

 _One_ _year later_

"Will, get back here!" Henry shouts from his office. I sigh and roll my eyes, making my way to him.

"What you dip shit?" I cross my arms and lean against the wall.

"Loving the name so much right now." He takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes. "Don't be a pain in the ass William. Not today."

His father died of colon cancer two years ago.

"Right. Sorry." I lean my weight on my other foot. "What do you need?"

"One of the suits is fucking up. Spring locks scrapped a little girl. She's fine though." He puts his glasses back on and ruffles his hair. "Fix it for me will you?"

"Sure, got it." I begin to walk out of the room.

"And William," he calls me before.

"Yeah?"

"Let's get lunch sometime." He smiles.

"Alright." I smile as well. "Sounds great."

He pushes up his glasses and begins his paperwork again, so I head to the back room. My wife and I have been in a very difficult relationship lately. I pull out my phone as I walk into the backstage. It doesn't take very long for her to pick up.

"What do you want?" She asks, obviously irritated still.

"I love you baby. More than you'll ever know."

And somehow I can tell she's smiling on the other end of the phone.

 _ **Hehe I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's a short chapter, but now I have two stories to write. Haha I still will do two a week like normal for Back to There. I'll do two a week for this one too if it gets more viewers. Anyway, thanks you so much for reading.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	3. UPDATE PLEASE READ !

_**SMOL UPDATE!**_

 **Ok so I have an Instgram account.** **So if** **you have Instagram, go show me some love.**

 **Also, I role play on there and I'd love if any of** **you would go and role play with me!**

 **So follow me jeremy_fitzgerald._ ! I'd appreciate it so much!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
